2 - The Return
by DixieLeDix
Summary: The three travels of Veantur to Middle Earth and meeting with the Middle Earth races: the elves, the men and the dwarves.
1. Chapter 1

571

Ulmondil and Ciryaher two young men were playing around the old shipwrecks laying at the beaches near their home in Hyarrostar, close to Mittalmar. There were only few people living there at that time. Ulmondil was known as the strongest man in the Hyarrostar, as Ciryaher was the wisest.

The ships had been left at the beaches to decay for over 500 years. The wood was rotten and twisted, but the outline of a ship were still recognizable.

Few remembered the story of the Edain arrival at Numenor. A shipwright, who returned to Middle Earth after setting the Edain a shore, led them. The ships steered by humans were sailed upon the shores of the bay.

However, neither of the two young men knew the story.

They understood that this were ships, but were puzzled about the apparent significant size compared to the small Numenorean fishing boats that could only carry one person. In addition, the ships seems to have carried large stones, which the two could not understand.

What puzzled Ulmondil most was the round heavy timber that seems to have penetrated the ship from the bottom and many yards above he deck.

He tried to lift one of them only to find it broke.

"I trust you will be more successful when the king asks services of you;" Ciryaher joked.

At Erulaitale Ulmondil travelled to Armenelos. He was with a dozen other young men. The King Heir's Elendil received them, but did not more than welcome them to their ten years duty. Afterwards the young men get assignments. Ulmondil along with a few other men was ordered to escort elves from the west to Eldalonde.

The elves and young Numenoreans walked towards Eldalonde. They take pauses as needed by the Numenoreans.

Ulmondil asked many question during the journey.

"How do you find your way back home?"

However, the elves answered in riddles, "The road is laid for us!"

When they approached, Eldalonde Ulmondil saw the Mallorn trees of Nisimaldar. Many of them were now 500 years old and fully-grown. The height and massive trunk of the tree was something that Ulmondil have not seen before.

If the Mallorn trees were breathtaking for Ulmondil so were the ships from Tol Eressea that lay in the bay of Eldalonde.

Ulmondil saw the white sails was set. He understood that it was masts, he had seen at the shores in the east.

He watched as the elves ship caught the winds and seems to be lifted out of the water and left the bay for the west at great speed.

In Armenelos Elendils daughter, Silmarien were called to the king.

She entered the throne room, where only her father Elendil and king Amandil were present. To her surprise her father were sitting at the throne, while Amandil were standing at the open vaults where he could look onto the courtyard and Nimloth.

Elendil spoke first: "My daughter, I have ask you to come on this day where you become fifty years old to answers a single question.

Elendil then stated; "if you were offered the scepter of Numenor from me would you accept it?"

Silmarien were surprised by the question. She looked at Amandil but asked her father; "Do you offer me the throne of Numenor?"

Amandil interrupted: "Your father asked you a simple question, please answer that!"

Silmarien stood for a while and then smiles looking back at her father, "yes, father I will" she answered.

Elendil smiled at his daughter, "I thank you for the answer, and ask that you do not share the content of this conversation with anyone. Now you are excused to leave"

The short meeting surprised Silmarien, but she quickly bowed and left the throne room and entered the courtyard.

She sat on one of the benches around Nimloth. She were in a good mood believing she would become ruler of Numenor.

As she sat there, Ulmondil entered the courtyard from the stairs leading up to the Kings house.

As it was the day after Eruhantale, the king would receive any Numenorean in the Throne Room.

Ulmondil stopped after the entrance to the courtyard; there were several doors in the atrium leading to different areas of the Kings house.

Silmarien looked at him.

"You seems unable to find your way, should I help you?" she said

Ulmondil did not know who she was. He ignored her, and then picked a door he believed to be right. He chose the correct door.

Ulmondil entered the throne room. He was very nervous, not having met the king before.

The king stated, "Speak my friend, there is nothing that your king cannot hear!"

Ulmondil then declared, "I am a servant of the king. I saw the ships that carried the western lords onto the sea! With the king permission I can build similar ships."

Elendil looked at his father. For once, his father look angry,

The king said, "This is why we require all of Numenoreans youth to server their king; to learn about the ways of Numenor! You have been in the service of the king for less than a year, but you should have the ban that prevent us from sailing west" Your king orders you to study the ban, and then only return after you have fully understood this.

Ulmondil wanted to say more. He looked at Elendil but saw no help from him. Finally he bowed and left the Throne Room deeply disappointed.

Silmarien had left the courtyard. So Ulmondil just left the kings house to return to his duties.


	2. Chapter 2

582

After ten years of having served the King, Ulmondil returned to his home region. He met his friend Ciryaher again.

He asked Ulmondil, "What happened to your idea of building a ship to sail the ocean?"

Ulmondil answered, "The King rejected my request. He thought I would sail west, in violation of the ban of the Valar."

Ulmondil continued, "However I saw the ships from the west at Eldalonde. They had white sails and looked like birds when they flew on the sea."

Ciryaher pointed to the shipwrecks, "Did they look like this?"

It was a difficult question, as the wrecks were old, and a lot of the wood had rotted.

"No!" said Ulmondil, "The ships from the west were much lighter and smaller!"

Ciryaher thought over Ulmondils words as he looked at the wrecks.

"Of course!" He shouted. "These ships have never sailed west of Numenor! They sailed east!"

"When I see the King next spring, I will asked again, but let him understand we intent to sail east not west!"

Ulmondil smiled, but he was not convinced that Ciryaher would succeed.

Isilme had been called to meet her father and the King. She entered the Throne Room and to her surprise, her father was sitting at the Throne, while the king was standing.

He father asked her the same question, he had asked her sister Silmarien eleven years earlier.

"If you were offered the scepter of Numenor from me would you accept it?"

Isilme was surprised by the question! She said, "I understand if my father finds me suitable for this task!"

"And you answer?" said the King.

"Yes!" Isilme answered.

"Thank you!" said Elendil, "now please leave and keep the content of this conversation between us!"

Isilme left without speaking. She was confident that he intelligent mind would make her a great ruler for Numenor. She sat next to Nimloth.

Ciryaher entered the courtyard. From Ulmondil he knew what door led to the Throne Room. He walked directly to the door, but then stopped. Isilme followed him with her eyes.

"Feel free to enter," she stated, "I trust it is not courage, which prevent you from doing so!"

Ciryaher looked back at her, not knowing who she was. Then he opened the door and entered.

The King now sat at the throne and his son next to him in the smaller throne.

Ciryaher stated his business, "With the Kings permission, I want to build a ship for sailing the seas east of Numenor. It should be built in the image of the shipwrecks laying on the eastern shores, not the ships from the west."

Elendil reacted before his father; "How will you accomplish such a task?"

Ciryaher answered, "By use of the Mallorn trees. As a servant of the King, I have just returned from Nisilmaldar, where I saw these trees. I believe their wood are strong and will be very usable for shipbuilding."

Amandil stated, "I see the necessity of bringing the youth of Numenor here to learn our laws and customs. Did you not know the Mallorn tree must not be felled? Now leave and do not return before you have learned this!

Ciryaher having failed like Ulmondil bowed and left without speaking.

After Erulaitale, the council of Numenor met. To the King's surprise, Elendil told the council, that he have heard wishes from Numenoreans about building ships and sailing the seas. Elendil asked the council about their opinion on this.

The council was silence and did not react.

The King stated, "I see a dangerous quest without purpose. If we find land to the east, what benefit can this be to us who lives so close to the west?"

The council still did not react.

Elendil addressed Nolondil his uncle, "Are you not interested in seeing your ancestor Elrond again?"

Nolondil answered, "No I am not! I am content with what Numenor has given me. I am too old to travel. Next year I will pass my seat to my son Axantur."

The King said, "So you pass your seat to you youngest child, why is this?"

Nolondil answered, "My eldest child is a girl, and my oldest son has no children. I find Axantur best qualified."

Elendil listened to his uncles answers. He was in much doubt himself to whom should succeed him as king.

When the council was over Elendil and Amandil was alone.

Amandil stated, "I have decided to ask our friends from the west, if they would encourage us to become mariners."

Elendil said, "However they have just left Numenor again. There are no ships at Eldalonde currently. It can be years before thy return."

"Then we will wait for then!" the King stated.


	3. Chapter 3

590

Numenor had waited eight years for the western lords to return. For the King Amandil this was enough.

At Erukyerme he stood at the top of the stairs leading to the King House, as his father had done almost a century and a half ago.

Elendil and Lantalir stood next to him.

Amandil stepped forward and raised his hands. In his hand, he held the scepter of Numeor

"People of Numenor, I salute you!" Amandil shouted.

"I present to you your new king!"

Elendil stepped forward to his father.

"He is Tar-Elendil!"

The people cheered and then began to repeat the name of the new king.

Among the cheering people was Ciryaher. He was still in the King Service; he was standing at the button of the stairs so people would know where to stop approaching the king.

Amandil turned towards his son with a smile; he handed him the scepter.

Elendil started to walk to the top of Meneltarma. His wife took his hand and followed him. So did his three children.

As Ciryaher was about to follow his king, a person placed his hand on his shoulder, it was Ulmondil.

They started walking among other people. Ulmondil said; "I see you have a new master!"

Ciryaher answered with a question, "Have we not all?"

Ulmondil stated, "Indeed, I hear our new king is much interested in Middle Earth."

Ciryaher answered the unspoken question, "I cannot ask again, I have no new knowledge about building ships."

Ciryaher stood for a while thinking, then he said, "There is a man called Veantur, who lives at the Hyarrostar shores, but a lot further out, than where we come from. He builds fishing boats for the people at the coast. He could help us."

Ulmondil stopped, "Crossing the ocean and sailing a few feet from shore in the bay are two very different things."

Ciryaher asked if Ulmondil had a better idea.

Ulmondil could not find any answer. He stood sill, while more Numenoreans passed him on their way to the summit. Then he said, "I will see you in two years time."

He turned around, hasted back down the path, and passed the Kings House. Ciryaher looked at him, then turned around and continued walking against the summit.

Veantur was living at the largest cape of Hyarrostar.

Ulmondil came to him, and explained his desire to sail the ocean.

Veantur laughed, he said; "I build boats for one person, for him to fish in our rivers and lakes. The canvas will not hold water out for long, and they will trip if hit by the tiniest wave."

Ulmondil asked, "- but could you build a bigger boat. A boat similar to the shipwrecks near Romenna."

Veantur answered, "I know the shipwrecks, but there are no such wood in Numenor! Those ships could maybe carry a hundred people."

Ulmondil looked out at the bay. "Is this the coast of Orrostar I see, in the distance," he asked.

"It is," said Veantur.

"Have you ever been there," Ulmondil asked again.

"No", Veantur answered.

Ulmondil then asked, "Could you build a boat, which could sail two or three persons over there."

Veantur also look out in the bay, "We have many tree to select from; Lairelosse, Malinorne, Nessamelda, Oiolaire, Taniquelasse, Vardarianna or Yavannamire. However a larger boat should be built, so no water could enter it or no wave trip it."

Ulmondil could see that Veantur was thinking.

"Maybe", he finally said.

"- and if the king asked you?" Ulmondil was persistent

Veantur looked at the young man, "Would he?" he asked.

Ulmondil told Veantur about his and his friend Ciryaher experience with meeting the king.

"I see why you need an older man to guide you," he laughed.

Bring your friend here, when his duty in Armenelos is over;" Veantur ended.

That night Elendil finished the chapter on the life of his father in the "Kings Book". He turned the last page and wrote "Tar-Elendil".


	4. Chapter 4

593

When Irimon became fifty years old, he was called to the Throne Room. There he found his father sitting at the throne.

The question was the same as his older sisters once got.

"If you were offered the scepter of Numenor, would you accept it?" Elendil asked.

"Yes, I would", said Irimon without hesitation.

He looked at his father and grandfather.

"Is this it? Can I be excused then?" he asked.

Elendil looked at his father and smiled, "Yes! My son I thank you for your answer."

Irimon bowed, turned around and left.

Elendil and Amandil were alone again.

"That answer was expected;" Elendil said; "I forgot to ask him to keep the question a secret, but I guess this does not matter much, as he is my last child."

Elendil continued, "I have not come closer to a decision on who should be my heir, father."

Amandil, "because they all will be great rulers of Numenor! The choice is not easy, but only one can sit at the throne. I never had doubt about you because of you great knowledge in all matters."

Irimon sat next to Nimloth as his sisters had done before him.

This time Veantur entered.

He walked directly to Irimon, "I see that I am not the first to see the King this day!"

Irimon said, "No, but my business here is over, so you are free to enter."

Veantur was about to walk to the door, but then asked Irimon, "Can I ask to the nature of you encounter with the King?"

Irimon laughed, it was obvious that the stranger did not know who he was, "yes you may, my father wanted to ask me, whether I would accept the scepter, if it was offered to me."

Veantur was surprised, "The scepter of Numenor?" he asked.

Irimon just smiled, and Veantur understood who he was.

Veantur said, "Congratulation! You must be Irimon son of Elendil."

Irimon answered, "That I am, but I was promised nothing, so you too fast. I suspect my sisters received the same question when they turned fifty."

Veantur stated, "If I had a saying, I would prefer the son over the daughters!"

Irimon looked at Veantur without letting him know his opinion on the statement.

Instead he said, "- and what is your business with the King, if I may ask"

Veantur answered, "I seek the king permission to build a ship and return to Numenor."

Irimon was at least as surprise as Veantur was, when he learned his business.

Irimon asked, "Is this possible at all?"

Veantur answered, "I believe so! I have answers to most problems … "

Veantur paused; he looked down at the ground.

"I do not know how to navigate with precision at the ocean. We might find land in the horizon, but how will we find our way back here?"

"Look up," said Irimon. Veantur looked at Irimon. He just pointed his finger to the sky.

"I see the sky," said Veantur, "I do not know if we can use the sun as guide."

Irimon said; "Then wait until night!"

Veantur smiled, "The stars! Of course!"

He looked at Irimon, "I give you a new name, my lord, for me you will be Meneldur; devoted to heaven!"

Irimon liked his new name.

Veantur entered the Throne Room. Amandil had left.

Veantur proclaimed, "My King, I have found a way to build a ship and navigate the ocean to return to Middle Earth! I can build a ship what will not be toppled by the ocean waves, and I know how the hold the direction in any wind. Whit the king permission I will build such a ship, and sail it to Middle Earth."

Elendil was satisfied, but had many questions to Veantur.

He started by asking, "What wood wil you use for such a ship!"

Veantur answered fast, "Oiolaire, my King!"

Ulmondil and Ciryaher sat at the button of the stairs leading to the Kings House. The waiting seemed very long to them.

Finally, Veantur came down the stairs. The two young men stood up.

Before they could ask questions, Veantur simply stated, "Let us fell some Oiolaire trees to build our ship!"

The two men were overwhelmed with joy. They congratulated each other and Veantur.

After a short while, Ciryaher started to wonder more deeply on Veanturs words.

He asked, "Have you determined that Oiolaire is the best wood for shipbuilding?"

Veantur answered, "No, I believe they fragrant trees of Numenor is equally bad for this purpose! However asked by the king, I had to pick one!"

The three men laughed!


	5. Chapter 5

600

Veantur had built his ship of Oiolaire woods. He called it Entulesse or "return".

Together with Ulmondil and Ciryaher, he set sail in the bay of Romenna, before the feast of Erukyerme.

Many Numenoreans ha gathered to bid the travelers farewell. In addition, the king Tar-Elendil and his wife and son were present, but not his father and neither his daughters.

The small ship gained speed as it left the harbor. For a long time the three friends looked back at Numenor and Meneltarma until it disappeared in the horizon. They brought plenty of fruit and lembas bread with them, but very few tools and of course of weapons.

However, they had to fight both northern and eastern winds, which made the journey difficult. As time progressed, they learned better and better use of the triangular sail and slowly Entulesse made its way on the ocean.

After a month, at sea the three travelers started to find it increasingly more difficult to fill out the many empty hours at the sea.

Veantur had watched the fish that once in a while would follow Entulesse and then disappear again. He wanted to fish event though they could create no fire. From the wood on the ship, he created a spear with a cord, and holding the mast he tried hit the fish in the water. He was unsuccessful much to the joy of his companions.

Suddenly Veantur lost his grip on the mast and fell in the water. The sea was quite calm, but it took time for Ciryaher and Ulmondil to react, and Veantur drifted away from them. Veantur, having lived at the shore, was a capable swimmer, but the distance to Entulesse became too great and his friends had trouble navigating the ship back to fetch him. He shouted as his friends, so they could find him among the waves.

As Veantur laid in the water, he felt something touched him. He looked into the water and saw what he thought was large fish swim around him. However, these were no ordinary fish. He seemed to hear soft voices from them, almost like a song. The creatures started to push Veantur towards Entulesse, much faster than the ship approached him.

Ulmondil pulled Veantur aboard.

Veantur was shocked, "They push me back to you!"

"Who did?" asked Ulmondil.

"The creatures of the sea," Veantur answered, "I saw a woman's face!"

Ulmondil looked at Veantur with surprise and then onto the sea. He could see nothing.

"The main thing is that you are safe, and we can continue our journey," he said.

"I saw her face!" Veantur repeated.

All three sat for a while looking at each other, and with no regards to Entulesse's heading.

Ciryaher then spoke; "I remember the tale of Elwing. When the sons of Feanor attacked the elves the the mouth of Sirion. She threw herself in the water rather than being caught. The tale state she was lifted from water by the creatures of Ulmo, and thus she came to Earendil on Vingilote.

Ulmondil added, "When I pulled you up. I was surprised that I could lift you. Maybe I got help!"

Ciryaher laughed, "or maybe the great Ulmondil is stronger than he know!"

The three friends laugh with relief. Veantur was serious first, wondering about what has just passed.

Finally, after six weeks at sea they spotted land. The three companions congratulated each other as they approached the coast. The coast was flat and filled with small stones, and behind it, a cliff of a hundred feet was.

The three pushed Entulesse on the ground and secured the ship. Then they waded ashore. There were no sight of life.

Ciryaher and Veantur started to gather branches from bushes to make a fire, whereas Ulmondil started to climb the cliff. Ciryaher took the small pieces of rock from Forostar and struck them against each other. It send sparks flying into the branches.

The sparks was just about to start the fire. When Ulmondil came screaming back. He first run then fall and ended up where the two others were.

"Monsters!" he shouted. "The dark lords servants!"

Ciryaher and Veantur got and were about to get back to Entulesse, but Veantur stopped.

"I have not spend six week at the sea to leave now", he stated.

Ciryaher asked Ulmondil about the monsters.

Ulmondil described them as having four legs, a tail and an ugly head.

Ciryaher asked if they saw Ulmondil, but he did not believe they did.

Ciryaher then started to climb the cliff. Veantur followed him. Ulmondil waited.

When Veantur reached the top, Ciryaher was standing calm behind a tree. He looked onto the wide landscape in from of him. There a few hundred feet stood some horses and grassed.

Ciryaher stated, "These are Middle Earth horses. Middle Earth has many creatures that can be of use. It was Orome who showed our ancestors this.

As Ulmondil reached the top, Veantur smiled to him, "You should have paid more attention when the history of our ancestor's life in Middle Earth was told"

Ciryaher said "On day we will build ships as large as we can bring these magnificent creatures back to Numenor. I the presence of the western lords they will grow as strong as Nahar."

When the night came. The three camped at the fire that have made at the show.

At the shore to the north, another ship noticed the fire in the distance. Cirdan of Lindon commanded this ship.

In the morning, the three travelers awoke. The stood up and saw the other ship next to their own. It was many time the size of Entulesse and had multiple sails.

The Numenoreans had no fear, they has often seen ships from the west approach their island.

Veantur greeted them in Quenya, "Aiya!"

Three elves went ashore.

Cirdan presented himself in Quenya, and told that he was surprised to hear this language from humans.

Veantur understood he had arrived in Middle Earth.

He pointed to the sea to indicate from where he came.

Cirdan smiled he knew who he was walking to.

Cirdan ship sailed back to Lindon; Entulesse was dragged by a cord.

The three Numenoreans traveled on Cirdans ship. The ship sailed into the bay of Lhun. The landscape reminded about the bay from where they had left Numenor.

In Lindon the Numenoreans met Gil-Galad and Elrond.

Elrond told about his connection to Tar-Minyatur, and Veantur could tell him that Vardamir had died and the Tar-Elendil now was the king of Numenor.

Veantur asked if there were relatives to the Edain living in Middle Earth. Gil-Galad answered that he did not know, but no humans lived around Lindon.

Veantur and his friends stayed in Lindon for more than a year, learning about shipbuilding and navigation.


	6. Chapter 6

601

Veantur, Ciryaher and Ulmondil filled Entulesse with supplies. Cirdan gave them a new sail and he mended the leaks Entulesse had. Therefore, it would be a much faster and dryer journey home.

As they prepared to leave, Gil-Galad handed Veantur a present in form of several small sacks.

These are seeds of the trees of Middle Earth: Beech, Birch, Elm, Fir and Oak.

"All these trees can be used for shipbuilding," Gil-Galad stated, "but remember to plant a new tree for each you fell."

Veantur said, "I thank you for this present. We did not bring anything with us on this journey, but I will remember this and return a matching gift!"

Entulesse sailed back towards Numenor. The spend five weeks at sea and then they saw the cliffs at Forostar. They shortly discussed whether they should sail to the scares inhabited shores where Orrostar and Forostar meets, but decided to sail southeast and round the cape at Orrostar. They had plenty of food and wanted to return to their home. As they sailed along the Orrostar shoreline, people living there noticed them from the shores.

The rumour ran fast and reached Armenelos before Entulesse was home. Hence, when three sailors reached their destination, the King and many people were present. Among them also the council member from Hyarrostar, Handir.

As Entulesse sailed on the ground, the King shouted: "We greet you Veantur, tell me your journey was a success!"

Veantur shouted back, "It was! I bring greetings from Elrond of Lindon to the King of Numenor."

The people of Numenor celebrated the three adventurer, and the King asked Veantur to come to Armenelos to tell about Middle Earth.

After Veantur have told about his journey for hours, the king asked what he could do for him in return.

Veantur stated, "I am not in the line of Elros, but I believe I will bring so much to Numenor, that I will be placed high in her history. This journey is just the beginning. I will build more ships and much larger than Entulesse. However, to accomplish this I need to control the forests of Hyarrostar. I will plant trees that can be used for creating such ships."

Veantur stopped for a while, but then continued, "I want the council seat for Hyarrostar."

Elendil was surprised, "You know this is not for me to give to you?" He said.

Veantur replied, "I know the ways of Numenor, but also its people. Handir has hold the seat for Hyarrostar for a long time, and I am his loyal subject. Like him, I come from the house of Hador. Al I ask is if my king would like to speak with Handir."

Handir like any Numenorean at this time was a loyal subject of King. At Eruhantale, Handir told the council that he would resign from the council, and pass his seat to Veantur. The King gave thanks to Handir for his service, and gave him the Hyarrostar land east of the river Siril.

Next spring Veantur took the seat in the council. The King gave him the title of Kings Captain, and Veantur proclaimed he would return to Middle Earth in even bigger ships.

That summer Mairen was nursing her father. Amandil seldom left the King House.

She told her father about the travel of Veantur and his promotion to the council and Kings Captain, and his plan to return to Middle Earth."

"How do you feel about this father? She asked him, "Is it good or bad?"

Amandil answered; "I do not know, but this matters not much to me anyway, as this is not for me to witness."

Amandil died next winter. Like his father and grandfather, he was buried at Noirinan.

Elves from Tol Eressea came to the funeral. They now learned about the sea travel of Numenor.

"This is your decision alone. We will not intervene, as long as you remember the ban about going west!" They told the King of Numenor.


	7. Chapter 7

605

Veantur was ready for his next travel. This time he had built three larger ships, each manned with seven men from Hyarrostar.

He commanded the first ship, Ciryaher the second and Ulmondil the third. More people had come to bid the ventures a good journey. Even Handir the former council member was there; he had taken his daughter to see Veantur leave. Veantur had built a small pier, so the ships could be entered easily.

The ships made a safe journey across the ocean. The weather was steady and the travelers encountered no obstacles as they made their way over the ocean.

Several times, they saw creatures in the water. They seemed to be following the ships on their way. These are creatures of Ulmo, the sailors said. They are controlled by Osse and Uinen and guards us on our journey.

They saw land a bit south of there they landed the last time. A large river ran into the ocean there.

The young people on the ships started to cheer and praised their three captains.

Veantur steered his ship close to the north bank of the river mouth. He looked back at the Ocean. Ciryahers ship was a quarter of a mile further out on the ocean, and Ulmondils ship another quarter out.

Veantur could see the happy face of Ciryaher, indicating relief over the end of their journey. Ciryaher also turned and looked at Ulmondils ship.

Almost without a sound, the ocean came to life around Ulmondil ships. The sea started to foam unnoticed by the people at the ship.

Ciryaher looked again, mistrusting his own eyes, but now he saw pale tentacle appearing around the ship. Ciryaher screamed at Ulmondils ship to warn them; the sailors there notice the danger at the same time.

Ciryaher then shouted at Veantur. Both captains ordered their ships to turn around when they saw the danger.

The tentacles grabbed the ship, some sailors tried to fight them, but they were just lifted from the ship and drawn into the water. A long tentacle grab the mast and broke it like a small twig.

Ciryahers ship started slowly to move towards Ulmondils. To the horror of the men, many more tentacles entered Ulmondils ship and they could see no sailors anymore. A large body of the creature attacking the ship appeared in the surface, with its power and weight it started to crush the ship.

Ciryaher thought of nothing else but helping his friend. However, Veantur shouted his name and his voice was loud, so Ciryaher turned to Veantur again.

"I am the King's Captain, and I order you to turn your ship around and sail towards the coast!" Veantur screamed.

Ciryaher cried; he looked back at the ocean, only foam remained where Ulmondil ship had been.

He shouted to the seamen on his ship; "You heard your Captain!"

Veantur and Ciryaher did not went ashore; they sailed north. They passed the place where they landed five years earlier; but said nothing.

They arrived in Lindon where Gil-Galad received them.

He immediately saw the loss in Veantur and Ciryaher eyes.

Veantur tried to explain, that a creature came from the sea and attacked Ulmondil and dragged it down.

Gil-Galad stated; "it was the kraken. It was placed by the dark lord at the shores of Middle Earth to discourage the people from sailing the ocean. I believed they all perished during the War of Wrath, but it seems like they did not. They live near the shores or they travel up the deep rivers of Middle Earth, like where you landed.

The elves of Lindon fed the Numenoreans, and they could start to speak of other matters.

Gil-Galad said, "I am truly happy to see you again! The Numenoreans will always be welcome here."

Veantur said, "I thank you! This time we brought you presents from our island."

Ciryaher intervened, "I am sorry Captain, but we did not! What we had of presents were onboard Ulmondils unfortunate ship."

Veantur realized that this was the right and that all their presents were on the button of the sea or in the stomach of the kraken."

Gil-Galad said, "It matters not I know I will see you again! You cannot undo this terrible event, and the loss of your friend compares to with any present!"


	8. Chapter 8

606

As the company approached the hills, Veantur noticed that torches had been placed in a circle on one of the higher hills. Even though the sun were still high on the sky, the torches were lit, as someone would expect the meeting to take a long time and well into the night.

"The first time you came to Lindon, you asked me about if any of your relatives were living in Middle Earth. I did not know the answer to this. I have not spoken to humans since the War of Wrath, they do not cross these hills, and we have not left Lindon", Gil-Galad explained

"However I knew of your common ancestor: Beor, Haldad and Marach. They were born in Eriador and not in Beleriand. If there were descendent in Eriador, they would might recognize their names. Hence, when you returned last year, I send out messengers to find humans to whom the names were known."

Veantur could now see benches placed next to the torches. There were also several people at both the top and the foot of the hill. He realized that the Numenoreans were expected.

Gil-Galad pointed to the top.

"The humans of Eriador have send twelve representative to meet you. I do not expect them to understand any Elvish language, but their language seems similar to yours when you speak with your men."

Ciryaher was walking behind Veantur. He noticed that there were the double number of men at the top of the hill.

"Lucky for you Ciryaher", Veantur stated with a smile. "The representatives of Eriador apparently is allowed a servant to follow them". Veantur looked at the rest of the Numenoreans, "you others will have to stay behind", he ordered.

He looked at the elf. "I have no servants, "stated Gil-Galad with a smile. "This is your meeting. I can offer my help should you require it, but I will not speak to the men."

Therefore, Gil-Galad, Veantur and Ciryaher were the only three of the thirty elves and men in their company to ascend the hill.

At the top Ciryaher noticed that vegetables were placed on the wooden benches. Apparently, the people of Eriador would offer food to the travelers, but it was not in the Numenoreans taste. Veantur looked at the people gathered at the top. They were dark haired and wore animal furs. In addition, all of them carried knives and various tools. The colorful clothes of the Numenoreans were in steep contrast to the people of Eriador.

No one spoke. Veantur looked at the benches, selected a random and sat down. Half of the men there also sat down. The other half stayed behind their masters. Ciryaher understood the setup and placed himself behind Veantur. Gil-Galad stayed at a distance.

Veantur greeted the men in Adunaic. "I greet you men of Eriador, and offer the friendship, of the people of the great island Numenor and their king Tar-Elendil."

They did not react. He looked back at Ciryaher, but he had no help to offer.

"Do you understand me?" Veantur asked.

The men sat for a while, and then one of them spoke.

"I understand you, but your greeting contained words that is strange to me. Nevertheless I understood you came from the sea and your king wants to help us."

Some of the other men started speaking. Veantur only understood a fraction of the words. After a while, the first man spoke again.

"It is not all who understand you. Most do, but other only partly and there are also those that do not at all. They are the children of Haladin. However, this person can translate for them. He pointed to one of the other men, and the all got up, and moved around be placed the best possible way for the translation.

Veantur started to tell about Numenor, its beauty and the happiness, longlivity and wealth of the people.

After a while, Veantur stopped and looked at the men present to see their reaction.

One of the men asked: "can you tell us about your king?"

Veantur told them that Tar-Elendil had only been king for a few year, but that he is a very clever king.

Veantur would go on, but the same man stopped him with another question.

"Is he a strong king?"

Veantur answered: "Yes, he is!"

"Is he a strong as the as the King of the East?" The man continued.

Veantur turned around and looked at Gil-Galad. The elves had listen to the conversation, and this remark got his attention. However, Gil-Galad signaled, that he did not know about this king.

Veantur faced the men again.

"Who is this king?" He asked.

"He lives beyond the mountains. His kingdom is expending to the west. There are many who fight him, but also some who flee him. Those who flee tell have settled at the Grey River, at place called "the stepping stones". They tell us that he cannot die. They say that if he comes to Eriador, we will need help to fight him."

Veantur was silenced to a while. Then he stood up, stretched out his arms, so they all could see he carried not weapons.

"I come from the island of beauty, we have no knowledge of war, there are no weapons in Numenor, save for the relicts of the king."

The men started talking among themselves again. They were clearly disappointed.

One of them, who had been silenced during most of the meeting, now spoke with a loud voice.

"My people live near the Witch of the Lake. She will protect us from any evil!"

Again, Veantur looked at Gil-Galad, and again the elf had no information to offer.

The men starting arguing among themselves again, paying little attention to the Numenoreans.

Gil-Galad stood for a while and listen to the men, then he started walking down the hill.

The meeting ended shortly after, much earlier than expected. The sun had not even set. Veantur and Ciryaher joined Gil-Galad, his elves and their own men. The men from Eriador left in other directions.

"It is hard to believe these should be our relatives", Veantur argued, "Some of them does not even understand our language."

Ciryaher stated "they said they were Haladin, I have heard that name, among the few people who lives in Forostar. They call themselves the house of Haleth. However, they also speak adunaic.

Gil-Galad smiled at Ciryaher. "You are clever my friend, Haleth was the daughter of Haldad. She was brave and saved her people in Beleriand. Hence, the people of Numenor remember her name, whereas the people who stayed in Eriador only remember the name of her ancestors."

Veantur stated, "Numenor will help them with food and tools, but we will not help them with war."

"I would like to know about the King of the East", Ciryaher said.

"Then you will have to travel to this place called the stepping stones" Veantur answered.

Gil-Galad stated, "The elves call it Tharbad, but it is a long journey, and you cannot speak with those people"

"Do you know who he is?" Ciryaher asked.

"No!" answered Gil-Galad firmly, "However I aim to find out. And is he evil of nature he will become my enemy."

"How about the Witch of the Lake?" Veantur asked

Gil-Galad answered, "I believe that I do know her identity. And if I am right she of all will be the first to know the truth about self-proclaimed King of the East!"


	9. Chapter 9

608

Veantur, Ciryaher and their twelve companions stayed in Lindon for three years. They sailed in the Lhun bay and up the Lhun River. Cirdan equipped their ships with oars, so they could sail against the current in the summer and fall time when the current was at its lowest.

They did not see more Middle Earth men, but many animals. Elrond would learn them about domesticated animals. The elves did not hunt and eat animals, but the humans Middle Earth did, and they ate eggs from birds and drank milk from cattle. The Numenoreans also learned that animals could be used for many others purposes than food.

When the two ships returned home, Cirdan escorted them the first part of the way. He kept his ship close to the Numenoreans so that the kraken would no attack.

When Cirdans ship turned around, Veantur looked at it. He stated to his sailors, that one day he would build a ship like this.

The two ships were again spotted from the Orrostar coastline when they returned, and as the last time, many people received them.

The king was not present, but his son Irimon was.

Irimon said, "We welcome you Veantur, the King Captain."

He then continued, "However three ships left our Island, where is Ulnodil?"

Veantur answered, "Middle Earth has many treasures and much can be learned there, but it also has many dangers and evil creatures; one of them took Ulmondils ship. There were no survivors."

People were chocked by this news; some started crying, and some even screamed. The sailors were all from Hyarrostar, and there were people present that expected to have a reunion with a son, that now realized that this would never come.

Ciryahers ships had now also docked. He had listen to the complains and outburst of grief. He opened a hatch in the side of his ship, and out stepped a few sheep.

People started screaming and running, but the sailor from Ciryahers ship just mingled among the animals.

Slowly people were more calm; some even started to laugh. Ciryaher shouted: "In Numenor we make fabric from plants, but these animals will also produce it. We will allow them to breed, and in years we will have new clothes to wear."

Veantur was called to the Throne Room and met the king.

The king said, "I am sorry to hear about the loss of Ulmondil and the six sailors on his ship! Can we prevent this from happening again?"

Veantur answered, "Yes my King! By building larger ships or ships of stronger wood"

Elendil then asked, "I hear you met our kinsmen of Middle Earth?"

Veantur answered, "Yes, we did. Their appearance and language is slightly different from ours, and som of them, we could not speak with."

"I am not surprised, it is 600 years since our people left Middle Earth and Tar-Minyatur, our first king, did much to make the Numenorean be one people. He made us speak the in Numenor, adunaic. The Edain of Numenor has forgotten other languages, but there could still be spoken in Middle Earth", the king stated. Veantur was impressed with the Kings knowledge.

He said; "there are so much we can help them with."

The king asked, "- and what might this be?"

"There is a fear of a King of the East. The people asked for our protection." Veantur said.

Elendil answered, "We cannot give that, we know nothing of war. Will the blessed people not protect them?"

"Maybe," Veantur answered, "but if we could help here, the people would be thankful to Numenor ever since.

"There are many way of helping!" the king ended

At next feast, Veantur told about his voyages to the council. Then he outlined his plan of building even larger ships to bring more animals and goods to Numenor. The council listen to him without interrupting until he had finished.

Elatan of Andustar then spoke, "Should we not be careful with what we bring back to Numenor?"

Eradan of Forostar added, "Or what we bring to Middle Earth?"

The king thought deeply over their words.

Not long after Elendil could give Lantalir the first blanket made by wool. Lantalir was old and sat in a chair in the Queens quarter. Her children were al present.

She asked, "Does the council of Numenor approves of the travels of Veantur?"

"They do", said Elendil, "but Elatan asked us to be careful what we bring back from Middle Earth and Eradan to be careful of what we bring there."

Lantalir said, "You grandfather was wise when he founded the Council of Numenor!"

Silmarien agreed, "he is a wise man young Eladan of Andunie"

Isilme followed, "So is Eradan of Ondosto."


	10. Chapter 10

615

When the council met, Elendil asked them of their opinion on who should follow him on the throne.

The first one to speak was Axantur, Elendil cousin, who held the seat of Mittalmar. The seat closest to the King's throne.

He said, "My father gave me this seat, as he felt I was most suited for this task even though I was the last born. I, myself will follow his example, and point to the one of my children that resembles me most, regardless of age. I see in your son, the likeness of you, my King. He must be the most suitable then."

Neither the king nor the rest of the council found the words of Axantur impressive.

The king looked at Elatan of Andustar.

He said, "I have no doubt, my king, Silmarien would be my recommendation. In her, I see a deep love for Numenor. She will govern only with her heart, which is the most needed for a nation like Numenor that has everything. With her line on the throne, the ideals of Elros will be kept."

The words of Elatan weighted much higher in the mind of the King compared to those of his cousin.

Now Eradan of Forostar spoke; "The people of Forostar recommend you pass the scepter to your daughter Isilme. The heart can help you, but in times of change, the heart is blind, and the mind a better guide. Isilme is the cleverest of your children. If Numenor will experience change, her line will guide Numenor through these and Numenor will survive forever."

The King was equally impressed with Eradans speech as he was with that of Eladan. He was about to pass the word to Orrostar, when Veantur interrupted.

He said, "My King, allow me to speak! In this council, we have heard words of mind to who will serve Numenor best. However, this is not what we should seek! Our destiny is now united with that of Middle Earth. Our kinsmen there looks to us for answers and we must help them. It is no longer a question on who should advice the Numenoreans, but who should advice the people of Middle Earth. Our kinsmen is suffering from war and disease, but we have the means to heel them. I met with twelve of the of the leaders of the Edain of Eriador; they were all men, because only men, not women are strong enough to rule there. The truth is that anyone can rule Numenor, but only Irimon will be able to help Middle Earth."

The debate would continue, but the words of Veantur was not challenged

After Erulaitale the King asked his children to come to the Throne Room.

He King was standing when they entered. He held the scepter in his hand.

He walked to a table by the open vaults to the courtyard, and pickup an item.

He then approached Silmarien and said; "This is the ring of Barahir, a precious relic of the King. It is now yours, and for your family to hold on to. Never forget its history, as you pass it through generations. Then the people of Numenor will live on forever."

He placed the ring of Silmariens finger. Then he returned to the table and picked up another item.

He now walked to Isilme, "This is the bracelet of Haleth; this too is a relic of the King. It is now yours, and for your family to hold on to. Never forget its history, as you pass is though generations. The Numenor will remain forever.

He now addressed his son. "For you Irimon, I have nothing today, but in due time you will have the relic a now hold in by hand."

Irimon was as surprised as his sisters. All three of them immediately understood the consequences of their father's speech and actions. Irimon bowed and stammered; "Thanks father."

The King turned around and took a seat in his throne, and stated, "I expect you to honour my decision; it will not be changed! Never forget who you are and that you are family."

"You can leave now," he ended.

The siblings stood for a while the turned around walked down and out to the courtyard.

Both Silmarien and Isilme were deeply disappointed, but both have great love of both their father and brother.

Silmarien kissed Irimon on the forehead, and Isilme repeated that gesture.

Irimon was the first to speak, "What will you do now?" He asked both sisters.

Silmarien answered first, "I will travel to Andunie. I am positive that Elatan was a support for me, and I want to thanks him."

Isilme was quick to react, "Then I will follow you! Ondosto is on the road to Andunie, and as you I am confident that Eradan supported me."

The siblings hugged each other, all confident that they would remain friends.


	11. Chapter 11

618

Veantur had used most of his time in Numenor to construct larger ships. However, the trees of Numenor was not strong enough. Either the mast would break the ship or the stones in the keel would burst though the ships construction.

Many people from Hyarrostar had helped him, including the former member of the council Handir. Veantur was thankful, and he named the largest ship the constructed after his daughter. Hsndir promised Veantur, that if his third travel also was a success, he would approve of their engagement.

Finally, Veantur would delay no more. He had a large ship, two smaller ships and the two hips from the second travel.

There were a total of fifty-one men leaving Romenna, with fifteen men on Veantur and Ciryaher ship.

The trip over the ocean were uneventful. Veantur sailed to the place where he landed on the first trip. As they were getting new supply of water, Ciryaher asked to see his captain.

Ciryaher stated, "I have been a loyal companion on the Captain voyages, but now I asked to be relieved of service. I know you have affairs in Lindon and want to catch animals to bring back home, but I wishes to travel up the river just south of her. According to the Great King, you cold sail a small boat to the place called Tharbad. I want to go there, please give me my old ship, to which we attached oars, the last time we were here. I need six men to accompany me. I ask for the six that was on my ship on our last journey. Give me this and I will return to Lindon after having learned the way of the Middle Earth men.

Veantur said, "I see no reason to stop this, only an opportunity to learn more about Middle Earth. I wish you a safe journey my friend. If you have not returned to Lindon when it is time to head home, I will come looking for you at Tharbad first.

Thus, the two friend separated, but were sure they would meet again.

Veantur sailed to Lindon. Gil-Galad feared for Ciryaher, when he did not see him on the arriving ships, but Cirdan and Elrond were convinced that he was safe. Veantur confirmed that Ciryaher had sailed towards Tharbad.

Gil-Galad said, "Tharbad can be a dangerous place, for he who is not prepared. What did your friend bring with him on this journey?"

Veantur answered; "We have no weapons, only food and goods."

Ciryaher was travelling up the Grey River. The journey was hard, as the ship was not build for rifer sailing.

Ciryaher inspected the ship below. There were storage places both in the front and back of the ship. To his surprise, he found seeds from Numenor on board his ship.

"We cannot find them", the sailors told Veantur; "They must have been on board Ciryahers ship."

Veantur faced Gil-Galad to apologize, but the Great King just laughed, "Our friendship will outlive such obstacles. I foresee I will receive your present at some point."

Ciryaher arrived at Tharbad. The city was located at both sides of the river at a point where the river could be crossed. There were no bridge directly connecting the two sides, but instead a lot of small Islands, with damns or small wooden bridges connecting them. There were many small boats used by the inhabitants, but Ciryahers ship could only sail to the south most part of the city.

Ciryaher looked at the curious inhabitants. They seemed very different from the humans he had meet with Gil-Galad years before.

He told his men, "These people are not all our kinsmen. Be careful to whom you speak and with what subjects you speak of."

He ordered four men to stay with the ship, and only two to follow him ashore. Tharbad was a large, but poor city. Ciryaher asked for the city's leader, but there seemed to be no one. He passed lembas bread to some men there, but they could not point to any leader, only to their own chief, and there were many of these.

As they were walking around in the city, they saw a group of persons, the like of which they have never seen before. The strangers were short, bearded and wore armor instead of cloth. Ciryaher also noticed the strangers also wore an ax fastened in their belts.

Ciryaher was interested so he walked up the strangers and greeted them. They did not answer; but looked determined at him. Ciryaher reached out and pointed to one of the axes. The strangers jumped back, as they thought he would try to take it. They all grabbed the handle of their axes and moved closely together; sneering at Ciryaher.

Ciryaher was puzzled about the strangers' behavior. His two companion pulled him away; and the strangers walked on and disappeared into the streets of the city.

A Tharbad citizen shouted at the three Numenorean, "You should be more careful when addressing the dwarves. They are wary of all."

Ciryaher gave the man lembas bread. Please tell me about this people.

The man started to ate the brad, and with his mouth full, he said; "They are warriors that grow out of stones. They do not die but turn into stones again after a long time."

Another man came forward with his arm stretched towards Ciryaher in anticipation of bread, he said, "They are not like the elves and men; they have no women and no children, instead they cleave each other to create more."

A third man intervened; "You can never make friendships with them. They will always prefer each other company before everything else."

Ciryaher gave the two last men bread, and then returned to the ship. They were followed by many people, but no one asked any questions.

When Ciryaher as his men were united at the ship, he said, "we need to hide our ship and find a place to stay in order to get closer to the people here."

Therefore, they sailed the ship a few miles down the Grey River and covered it with branches with leaves.

Ciryaher always left two people to guard the when he went to Tharbad with the rest. The rumour of the Seapeople had spread through town, and many people gathered around the newcomers. At first, they asked for food, but Ciryahers supplies was running low and he often rejected their begging. However, as time progress, the people stopped the begging, and started to demand instead. On day Ciryaher and his men was surrounded by people with weapons, who demanded they would hand over all their possessions. There were a group of dwarves nearby witnessing the event, but they did not intervene. Knowing they were in grave danger, Ciryaher took the lembas and threw it as far as he could, when the men started to run after the bread, Ciryaher and his men ran in the other direction.

They hit outside town until nightfall. Several of the men said they should return to Lindon.

"- or we could learn to use weapons and defend ourselves," Ciryaher stated.

However, the peace-loving men of Numenor were not ready to risk their life. Ciryaher stated, "You are all free to take the ship and sail to Lindon, but as for me, I will stay here until Veantur comes.

During the night, the five men found their way back to the ship. To their surprise they found the ship plundered and sunk, and shortly after their two friends dead nearby.

The Numenoreans were devastated, having lost two friends, their supplies and the transport. One man suggested trying to walk to Lindon over land, but Ciryaher stated, that this would be a long and dangerous travel though unknown land. Another man suggest they would head for the sea and wait for Veantur, but Ciryaher again pointed on a dangerous journey without food, and that Veantur arrival could be years away.

The men then asked Ciryaher what they should do.

He said, "We go back to Tharbad and live among the people there and learn their ways. In time, we will be able to build another ship or travel to Lindon. This will not be easy, and it is with the risk of losing our life, but I see no other way, and if we make it we will have learned, how to survive in Middle Earth, and knowledge the people of our homes will appreciate for the future."


	12. Chapter 12

623

Lantalir died without knowing her grandchildren. This was also the case for Calwien before her, and for the two earlier queens of Numenor.

At her deathbed, Elendil promised her to take good care of both children and the unknown grandchil-dren. He saw in all of them the love he had seen in her eyes at Meneltarma.

When the news of the dead of the queen of Numenor spread, many people felt great sorrow. The love between Elendil and Lantalir had inspired many Numenoreans, and it was as if people sensed that this would be unmatched by any king and queen many generations after.

A young but important dwarf traveled through Tharbad. A guard of seven other heavily armed warriors escorted him. The humans of Tharbad did not disturb them, save for one person.

When they passed a narrow bridge, a person blocked their way ahead.

The first dwarf raised his ax, and looked back at the young dwarf, for an order to kill the person.

The man shouted, "I am unarmed, but I have a wager." He looked at the young dwarf.

The first dwarf answered, "What can you possible offer; you are a man, you have no weapons and you do not look as if you have anything else. Now move, or die!"

The man did not move, "you are almost right, I have nothing but this." He held forward a stone shaped as it looked like a knife but with no sharp edges.

"What is it?" the dwarf asked.

"A stone", the man answered, "– but not any stone. A stone the like of which you have never seen. It comes from my home, and does not exist in Middle Earth."

He offered the stone to the dwarf. The dwarf took it.

The important dwarf said something, which made the first dwarf pass the stone to him through the other guards. He looked at the man and said; "A stone, light and hard, different of what I have seen before, light, true, but nevertheless just a stone. What is this wager?"

The man answered, "I challenge you to break this stone with one strike of your ax."

The dwarves smiled as if they thought the stranger was out of his mind.

The important dwarf asked, "I if I do, what do I win?"

The man answered, "Nothing, as this is the last thing I have and it will be broken."

The dwarf then asked, "- and if I do not?"

The man said, "Then you must have my company for a day. I will tell you about my home and my people, and you can tell whatever you want of your home and your people."

The dwarf stood for a while thinking about the odd wager.

"I win nothing but lose a day;" He said, "but I am sure I win, so why should I waste time on nothing?"

"Curiosity!" The man said, "You have never seen such a stone before, and maybe the stranger is right."

The dwarf looked again at the stone.

"You have a deal," he said.

The dwarves found a large flat stone to place the little stone on; the young dwarf took his time aiming the ax to get the most out of his single try. Then he hit the little Forostar stone with all his strength. The sound high and sharp and made everybody cover their ears. After a few second, they all looked after the small stone again. It had falling from the larger stone; it was put on top of. One dwarf picked it up. It was intact.

The young dwarf stood emotionless; the other dwarf looked at him. He let the ax drop and held his hands to his body. It was clear that his wrist hurt.

The dwarves looked at the man with anger. If the young draft would have given the order, they would have killed him immediately.

However, he did not. He said; "You win, stranger!" We will find a place to talk, but first tell me about this stone.

The man said; "It comes from the northern part of my land. Although it is very light, It is strong and re-sistance to brute force. We call it ondo. We use it for building bridges and houses, but also to create fire. If you want I can show you."

The dwarf laughed; "I know how to create fire!" The other dwarves joined in on his laughing,

They found a quiet place, where the stranger started to present himself.

He said; "My name I Ciryaher of Numenor, I come from the sea. We came to this place in hope of making friendship with the people of Middle Earth. However, there was much evil in this place. They burned our ship and stole out supplies. My friends succumbed one by one, and now I am alone. I need friends to survive, so I address you."

The dwarf said, "I promise to listen to you, not to make friendship with you!"

"Tell me you name," Ciryaher asked.

The dwarf answered, "I could also decide what to tell you, and what not to tell you, and I will not tell you my name."

Ciryaher was disappointed. He thought long over what to say next; "Do you know the root of this evil, which has hit me and my friends."

"I do," said the dwarf, "It is called man! People from the east have come to this place, to escape a war on the other side of the mountains. They are people with fear and anger, without honour. My people would never behave like this; they would stand their ground and fight. "

"Can you make them do that?" Ciryaher asked.

The dwarf stated, "I do not care about human problems! The people from the east is badly armed. They could benefit from our weapons, but they would have to pay for them."

"So if you had a need for goods, which they could provide, you would trade arms with them?"

The dwarf answered, "of course! Unless their enemy would pay more."

Ciryaher looked at the dwarf, "I do not believe that, you will know evil from good. People here tell me that you have only a stone heart, and this does not feel love. They are wrong!"

The dwarf smiled underneath his beard. He ordered his companions to bring food and water.

The dwarf kept his promise and listen to Ciryaher, seldom talking himself. The possibility of heling the Middle Men for goods was in his mind.

When the sun sat. He stood up, and stated; "The time is up, I hope you will survive in Tharbad, until your friend from the sea comes after you."

Ciryaher said, "I thank you for listen to me. Maybe our paths will cross again and I will greet you. Please take this."

He handed the ondo-stone to the dwarf.

"I already told you that I know how to make fire!" The dwarf answered.

"I know," answered Ciryaher; "This is not the point. I want to give you the last thing I own as an appreci-ation of you keeping your promise!"

The dwarf took the stone

He spoke loud to his companions; "Let this town know, that Ciryaher of the Seapeople is a friend of the Naugrim. Anybody that has quarrel with him also has quarrel with us."

Ciryaher smiled, finding it likely that the dwarf maybe had saved his life.

Veantur had left Lindon. He came to the mouth of the Grey River, and with the last small ship, he sailed up the river.

When they reached Tharbad people greeted them as the Seapeople.

They asked if Veantur had come for Ciryaher. Veantur was surprised that Ciryahers name would be known by the people of Tharbad.

Ciryaher came and the two friends hugged each other.

Veantur stated, "I thought I had lost you, but here you are looking well."

Ciryaher told he was the only Numenorean alive, and that the others had perished to violence and sick-ness.

Veantur said; "That is a sad story, but we can still save you; at the mouth of this river my three other ships lay. They are filled with goods and ready to return home. Come let us leave this place!"

However, Ciryaher was not ready to leave Tharbad, he said, "I will not leave now. I have learned a lot about Middle Earth, but I am eager to learn more. It is safe to stay here now. Please, bring me what you can spare of supplies. I know the Numenoreans will return to this place and one day I will be ready to come home. However it is not now."

Being safe in Tharbad Ciryaher had made up his mind, and Veantur could not persuade him to return with him, even though he tried for several days. Finally, Veantur and the sailors had to return to the larger ships. He waved goodbye to Ciryaher, after promising him he would not be forgotten in Middle earth.

Veantur and his men returned to the ships at mouth of the Grey River, and set sail to cross the sea. Veantur was very sad that his friend was not with him.

They came to Romenna and was again received by many people. Veantur told Irimon about Ciryahers decision and the loss of his men in Middle Earth.

The former member of the council Handir and his daughter also greeted Veantur. Handir asked Irimon to witness his daughter and Veantur promise of their betrothal.

The sailors of Veanturs largest ship opened a hatch and several horses stepped on to the pier. The Nu-menoreans were at least as surprised as when they laid eyes on the first sheep arriving at the Island.

Some of the sailors tried to mount the horses, but they ran into the landscape and the young men was thrown of.

Veantur shouted, "I present to you our new means of transport in Numenor. Have no fear we will learn to tame this animal!"

All the people at Romenna laughed.


End file.
